Horrid Henry and the Gross DVD
Horrid Henry and the Gross DVD is the eleventh episode of Series 2. Synopsis When Ralph lends Henry the yuckiest DVD ever Henry wants to watch it right away, but try as he might he just can't manage it! Plot Perfect Peter is watching TV when Henry turns it off saying that he wants to watch something. Peter says that he's watching the new Happy Hippo Super Duper Hubba Wubba Happy Tastic Hippo Hippo Horray box set that he got for being so good at the dentist. Ralph then knocks on the window. Henry goes out to see what it is. Ralph tells Henry that it's top secret and gives Henry a new DVD called Gross Class Zero. Henry then goes back inside and again in the living room, turns off the TV while Peter is watching Happy Hippos. Peter yells for Mum but Henry tells him that it's OK and Peter can watch his DVD if he wants to. Henry then tells Peter there is a Happy Hippo parade outside giving children prizes for the best Happy Hippo costumes. Peter then runs off to get his Happy Hippo costume and Henry then starts to watch Gross Class Zero. The doorbell then rings and Mum answers it. It is Prissy Polly and Vomiting Vera. They go into the living room and Polly says that she was just passing by and thought she'd pop in. Mum and Polly then have tea together while Henry watches. Vera then vomits all over the floor. Mum goes and gets a cloth but Henry says that he'll do it. Mum and Polly go into the kitchen and Henry wipes the mess up. Then he watches some more of Gross Class Zero. He then sees Dad and turns off the TV. Dad comes into the living room feeling exhausted from shopping and then has a sleep on the sofa. Henry thinks he's never going to see the DVD unless... He then suddenly has a plan: If he sneaks the DVD and the TV into his room, he could watch some more of the film. So Henry takes the TV from the living room and carries it upstairs. Mum and Polly come out of the kitchen and Polly leaves with Vera and Mum goes back into the kitchen. Henry continues up. When he reaches the top, he sees Peter in his Happy Hippo costume at the bottom of the stairs. He tells Henry what he's doing with the TV and the DVD player. Henry responds: "Shhh!". But when Henry begins to proceed, he loses his balance and falls down the stairs. Mum and Dad rush over to see what is going on. Peter tells them the whole story. Mum and Dad tell Henry off and Dad tells Henry that just for that, Peter gets an extra turn on the TV. Outside in the garden, Henry thinks that there has to be a way to watch Gross Class Zero. He then sees Moody Margaret letting everyone into her Secret Club clubhouse and has an idea. He goes over to the clubhouse and tells Margaret that she has a DVD player and wants to watch his DVD on it. He tells her that it's a spy film and Margaret slams the door. Henry then tells her that it's Gross Class Zero and Margaret lets him in. Henry proceeds to put the film on but Margaret tells him she has to vote on whether or not the club members want to see the film. She does so and everyone votes and tells Henry that she needs to agree what he's giving her in return for letting him use her DVD player. She tells him that if he wants to watch the film, he has to let her be the leader of The Purple Hand Gang for a week. Henry refuses but finally lets her and finally Linda says that Henry has to pass round the popcorn and Henry does so and puts the film on. But it turns out to be Peter's Happy Hippo DVD. Everyone laughs and Henry thinks he must have mixed up the DVDS. He then leaves and goes back to his house. Mum tells Henry that he's late for dinner and Henry gives Peter back his Happy Hippo DVD. Dad then says that he picked up a film at the library called Gross Class Zero much to Henry's surprise and tells Henry that he used to love it when he was a kid. Henry asks him if he can watch it with him but Mum tells him that it's much too late now and it's way past Henry's bedtime. Henry screams NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Characters *Horrid Henry *Perfect Peter *Mum *Dad *Moody Margaret *Sour Susan *Rude Ralph *Lazy Linda *Gorgeous Gurinder *Prissy Polly *Vomiting Vera Trivia *First appearance of the DVD player. *First appearance of Vomiting Vera. She had first appeared in the books. *First appearance of Gross Class Zero. Errors *When Peter says 'No! I'm not!' after Henry turns off the TV, you can see a shadow reflecting off Henry. *In the shots when Mum goes to get a cloth to clean up the sick, says “Really Henry? Are you sure?” after Henry says that he'll do it and when Dad comes into the living room, the background outside the living room is white. *After Vera vomits on the floor, Mum goes out to get a cloth. She exits to the left but she comes back in from the right. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Missing info Category:Series 2